Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS (Daniela Stefâne Style)
Cast https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Boog_in_Open_Season_2.jpg Boog (Open Season) as Mario https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Elliot.jpg Elliot (Open Season) as Luigi https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Giselle.jpg Giselle (Open Season) as Peach https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shaw_(Open_Season).jpg Shaw (Open Season) as Bowser https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Mr_Weenie_(Sony).png Mr. Weenie (Open Season) as Yoshi https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gloria_in_Madagascar.jpg Gloria (Madagascar) as Rosalina https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Scrat.jpg Scrat (Ice Age) as Luma https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dib_from_Invader_Zim.PNG Dib Membrane (Invader Zim) as Bowser Jr. https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Bill.png Bill as Larry Koopa https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gupta.jpg Gupta (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Roy Koopa https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gaz-invader-zim-49.6.jpg Gaz (Invader Zim) as Wendy O. Koopa https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Zeke.jpg Zeke (Ice Age) as Iggy Koopa https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dobson.jpg Dobson (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Morton Koopa Jr. https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Evil_Scrat_ICE_AGE.png Evil Scrat as Lemmy Koopa https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Smek_home.jpg Captain Smek (Home) as Ludwig von Koopa https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Creek-0.jpg Creek (Trolls) as Wario https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Horton.jpg Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) as Donkey Kong https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Morton.jpg Morton (Horton Hears a Who!) as Diddy Kong https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Mrblik.jpg Mr. Blik (Catscratch) as Mr. Game & Watch https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Grayson_in_The_Nut_Job.jpg Grayson (The Nut Job) as Little Mac https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:RJ.jpg RJ (Over the Hedge) as Link https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Stella_in_Over_the_Hedge.jpg Stella (Over the Hedge) as Zelda https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg Heather (Over the Hedge) as Sheik https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Vincent.jpg Vincent (Over the Hedge) as Ganondorf https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Tiago.png Tiago (Rio 2) as Toon Link https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Jenny_Wakeman_(Labor_Day).png Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) as Samus https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Vanessa_Bloome.jpg Vanessa (Bee Movie) as Zero Suit Samus https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Buck.png Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Pit https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Brooke_(Fox).png Brooke (Ice Age: Collision Course) as Palutena https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:20100604173149artie-1-_498.jpg Artie (Shrek the Third) as Marth https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Hiccup_in_How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2.jpg Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Ike https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Puss_in_Boots_in_Shrek_2.jpg Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) as Robin (Male) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Kitty_Softpaws.png Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) as Robin (Female) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Luiz.jpg Luiz (Rio) as Duck Hunt (Dog) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Pedro.jpg Pedro (Rio) as Duck Hunt (Duck) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Rocko_the_Wallaby.jpg Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) as Kirby https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Ed_Bighead.jpg Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) as King Dedede https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Filburt.jpg Filburt Turtle (Rocko's Modern Life) as Meta Knight https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Po_in_Kung_Fu_Panda.jpg Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Fox https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shifu_in_Kung_Fu_Panda.jpg Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Falco https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lazlo.png Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) as Pikachu https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Toothless.jpg Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) as Charizard https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Vitaly-0.jpg Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Lucario https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Patsy.jpg Patsy (Camp Lazlo) as Jigglypuff https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Waffle_by_nuriko121-d3ju3jb.jpg Waffle (Catscratch) as Greninja https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:GIR_from_Invader_Zim.PNG Gir (Invader Zim) as R.O.B. https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lincoln_Loud.png Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) as Ness https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:421px-Manny_(close_up).jpg Manny (Ice Age) as Captain Falcon https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Branch.jpg Branch (Trolls) as Villager (Male) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Princess_Poppy.jpg Princess Poppy (Trolls) as Villager (Female) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Sid_ice_age_4.png Sid (Ice Age) as Olimar https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Hammy_in_the_Over_the_Hedge_Shorts.jpg Hammy (Over the Hedge) as Alph https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dodos.jpg Dodos (Ice Age) as Pikmins https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Angie_in_Shark_Tale.jpg Angie (Shark Tale) as Wii Fit Trainer (Female) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Oscar_in_Shark_Tale.jpg Oscar (Shark Tale) as Wii Fit Trainer (Male) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Marty_in_Madagascar.jpg Marty (Madagascar) as Shulk https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Alex_in_Madagascar.jpg Alex (Madagascar) as Dr. Mario https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gavin.png Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) as Dark Pit https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dr._Hutchinson.jpg Dr. Paula Hutchison (Rocko's Modern Life) as Lucina https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Rennic.png Ren Höek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) as Pac-Man https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Skipper_in_Madagascar.jpg Skipper (Madagascar) as Mega Man https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:CodyMaverick_SU2.png Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) as Sonic https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Oh_and_boov_news.png Boovs (Home) as Mii Fighter https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Scoutmasterlumpus.png Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) as Mewtwo https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Loud_House_Clyde_McBride_Nickelodeon.png Clyde (The Loud House) as Lucas https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shrek_in_Shrek.jpg Shrek as Roy https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Agent_Classified.jpg Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Ryu https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Barry_B._Benson.png Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) as Cloud https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Surly_nut_job_2.png Surly (The Nut Job) as Corrin (Male) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Andie_nut_job_2.png Andie (The Nut Job) as Corrin (Female) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Rita_Loud_vector_image.png Rita Loud (The Loud House) as Bayonetta